I'm One Dead Ninja
by FrankDaNoob102
Summary: With the power of the gamer, one idiot boy gets transported to the Anime world of Naruto. Being born in a major clan in Konoha, he needs to learn how to not die or get screwed over. Male OC/SI
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts: Italic

Gamer system: Bold

Everything else: Normal

* * *

 **Would you like to play a game?**

 **Y/N**

 _This is one fucked up dream... but I'll go along with it._

I clicked yes.

 **What is your favorite Anime?**

 **Select your choice:**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Bleach**

 **SAO**

 **Inuyasha**

 _I briefly hesitated between Fairy Tail and Naruto, but decided to select Naruto_

 **Which Ninja Village is the most fucked up**

 **Please select one of the following:**

 **Konoha**

 **Kumo**

 **Iwa**

 **Mizu**

 **Suna**

 _Pfft. Easy obviously Konoha._

And then everything turned into darkness.

* * *

 **You've been granted the rare**

 **Kekkai Genkai : The Gamer**

Huh? Kekkai Genkai?

 _Hmm interesting, I've played some MMORPGs before, although I was a total scrub at them._

"Status."

 **? Inuzuka**

 **Title: Not so bright. (DUMB AF)**

 **With being a dumbass he was tricked into becoming the gamer into the Anime world of Naruto.**

 **Lvl 1**

 **HP: 20**

 **MP: 50**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: -1**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax-Allows the User to live life like in a video game**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax-Allows Immunity to Mind Effects.**

 **Self Insert (Passive) LvMax- Allows Gamer to keep memories of his time on Earth**

 **Language Barrier (Passive) LvMax- Allows user to automatically understand Japanese like it's in his Native Language.**

 **Potty Mouth (Passive) LvMax- User can't go a chapter without saying a bad word.**

* * *

 _Naruto_?

"You have to healthy twin boys

Inuzuka-Sama."

 _Wait, what the fuck?_

Two cold hands grabbed me and lifted me up from my mother, and wrapped me in a nice little bundle

 _Wait. Am I a fucking baby!?_

 _Yep, I think I am, although why does Inuzuka sound familiar?_

"I think I'm going to call this one Kiba," Tsune Inuzuka whispered, while holding 'Kiba.'

I studied my mother, she was obviously Tsune Inuzuka. She had spiky short brown hair that framed her face and dark brown eyes. She would've been rather plain looking without her traditional red Inuzuka birth marks on both cheeks on her face.

Wait, stop the fucking train, Kiba Inuzuka is a character from the Naruto Anime... Oh shit, that's mean I was i'm related to one of the Rookie nine, which means i'm going to be close where the shit hits the fan.

 **With all your observing you have unlocked the observation skill, and one Int point.**

 _Fuck that BROB or whatever his or her ( I'm not assuming their gender) fucking name is. That BROB asked me all that shit on purpose to put me in this hell. Why did he have to put me in Fucking Konoha_

"And that one you're holding will be called Yuta."

 _Ehh TBH it could've been worse, I could've been born into that mad house called the Uchiha Clan._

 _But why the fuck I couldn't get born into a cool clan like the Senju? Even the Sarutobi would've been fine._

* * *

 **Stats:**

 **Yuta Inuzuka**

 **Title: Not so bright. (DUMB AF)**

 **With being a dumbass he was tricked into becoming the gamer into the Anime world of Naruto.**

 **Lvl 1**

 **HP: 20**

 **MP: 50**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: -1**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) LvMax-Allows the User to live life like in a video game**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) LvMax-Allows Immunity to Mind Effects.**

 **Self Insert (Passive) LvMax- Allows Gamer to keep memories of his time on Earth**

 **Language Barrier (Passive) LvMax- Allows user to automatically understand Japanese like it's in his Native Language.**

 **Potty Mouth (Passive) LvMax- User can't go a chapter without saying a bad word.**

 **Observe (Passive) LvMax** \- **User can say to "observe" to look at other players 'stats' only can see people stats if they are 20 levels and higher and under.**

* * *

Tell me what y'all think in the reviews please, this is my first fic. EVER.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Probably filled with errors, because I kind of rushed to get it done

I know the action scene is kind of bad...

But the story must go on...

* * *

 _It gets boring laying in you crib all day and night, just staring at the ceiling until someone lifts you up._

 _Hmm, maybe I should mess around with my chakra a bit?_

 _Fuck yes._

I struggled to move my chakra around my body, because at this point my tenketsu were still developing. Also I was pretty sensitive about feeling my chakra, probably because my body didn't have the energy in it's body before now, so it wasn't that much of a struggle to unlock it.

 **New skill gained, Chakra Control: Lvl 1**

 **Higher level allows user chakra to flow around there body fast and easier.**

 _Heck yes, a new skill, Tsunade OP punch, here I come._

After that I've tried some chakra controls exercises, which have leveled me up to level 3, and the skill to level 5, however I can't do that much because practicing it too much gets me really exhausted and My mom is starting to think there is something seriously wrong with me...

* * *

(Time skip roughly 1 month later)

Today felt like a bad day, although I didn't know why, I should be celebrating, it's been exactly one month since I had been born, it's now October 10...

(Later that day)

Ok.

No one likes being man handled, especially me. I'm not a very touchy person. However apparently someone didn't get that memo.

I was just about to take one of my power naps, when suddenly a portal opened up and someone came out.

I instantly knew who it was, "What the fuck it's Obito!", however due to my age it sounded more I was just wailing. Which I truly was doing inside. I truly hate how this compound was so big, if it wasn't I could've alerted someone.

He looked at me and simply said, "this boy will do."

I didn't know what the fuck that meant, but before I could call out he grabbed me and teleported us.

Ping!

Quest: Survive the Kyuubi rampage

Reward: Won't fuck you over too bad, and 1300 XP

Failure: Death or Possibility of being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

What kind of reward is that? And that's so little XP! What the fuck. At least that's enough to get me to level 6 though.

Oh shit, I better not fail, Who the fuck wants to be made a jinchuuriki only to fucked up by Akatsuki like 14 years from now.

I think I need some luck.

I had 10 unused points from going up two levels... I decided to put 2 in strength , 5 in luck, and 3 and in Vitality .

"Status."

 **Yuta Inuzuka**

 **Lvl 3**

 **(Points added)**

 **HP: 55**

 **MP: 95**

 **STR: 3**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 5**

 **INT: 15 ( + 1 )**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 4**

 **Points to Spend: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body : LvMax-Allows the User to live life like in a video game**

 **Gamer's Mind :LvMax-Allows Immunity to Mind Effects.**

 **Self Insert :LvMax- Allows Gamer to keep memories of his time on Earth**

 **Language Barrier: LvMax- Allows user to automatically understand Japanese like it's in his Native Language.**

 **Potty Mouth :LvMax- User can't go a chapter without saying a bad word.**

 **Observe: LvMax** \- **User can say to "observe" to look at other players 'stats' only can see people stats if they are 20 levels and higher and under.**

 **Chakra Control: Lvl 5 - User can Higher use chakra to flow around there body fast and easier for techniques**

* * *

 _You know,_

 _I've never been teleported before, but I can tell you it's not a pleasant experience._

I'm not proud of it because of my mental age, but I was actually crying like the baby I appeared to be.

Soon, Obito and I stepped out of the void we were in and we appeared in looked like to be a damn cave?

It looked we just interrupted a medical procedure or something. There was woman on what looked like to be a hospital bed. She was wearing a flowing hospital gown and had fair skin, violet eyes and really, really red hair.

"Observe", I thought.

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Hp: ?**

 **Mp: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS:?**

 **LUK: ?**

* * *

 _HOLY CRAP._

It's fucking Kushina Uzumaki... that means that Obito is here to release the Kyuubi.

 _Oh Jesus, Save me._

Suddenly in a Yellow flash Minato Namikaze appeared.

"Give me Kushina or your son dies." Obito yelled holding his kunai next to my throat.

 _What the hell i'm not his son... he must've hid Naruto or Naruto is with the nurse to manage to trick them..._

 **For your first Logical reasoning you have gained, 1 Int.**

I ignored the screen, now was not the time to get triggered.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Minato shouted.

"I'm Madara Uch-"

"I don't give a fuck just Give me my son back you bastard." Minato interrupted.

Woah, Language mister, I still have my innocence here.

"This is what you get motherfucker, " Obito whispered maliciously and threw me away as far as he can outside of the cave.

Minato thankfully used his Thunder God technique, and caught me before I hit the ground.

He just stared blankly at me as the henge making me look like his son dropped, and I looked like my regular self again.

And being my weird fan boy self all I did was stare at him with my mouth wide open. And he just awkwardly put me down, and rushed back to see if Kushina was alright and look for where his son really was, but it was too late.

I felt the malicious Bijuu's chakra being released and shivered

And then I abruptly blacked out from the chakra overwhelming me.

My last words being "Oh Shit."

* * *

Left y'all with a cliffhanger... I wonder what's going to happen next? I actually don't lol, I write as I go.

I already know it's bad.. I think I can handle the flames you guys are going to give.

REVIEW! (Don't worry i might not respond to them, but I read them)


End file.
